


TMNT High School Drabbles

by CidSquid



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble Collection, Flash Fic, Gen, Short Stories, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CidSquid/pseuds/CidSquid
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short stories for a tmnt high school AU.Will update from time to time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have all of these ideas for a highschool au that will probably never come into full existence, so everything is kinda just going here.

Leo was the best math tutor. Sure, Donnie was brilliant, but Leo was smart too, and he always knew how to explain things in a way that didn’t go completely over Mikey’s head. His calm voice seemed to coax the understanding out of him, rather than attempt to shove it down his throat. Leo just made it impossible to even  _want_ to give up. He always had this contented almost-smile that exhaled a kind of calm, like there was nowhere he would rather be than sitting with his youngest brother doing algebra three years behind his own.

Mikey hated math, but he loved hanging out with his big brother.


	2. A Little Jealous

People liked Leo. It was almost annoying, how much people liked him. Teachers, peers, younger students. It was like he didn’t even need to try. Sure, Donnie had his track and robotics friends, it was no surprise that Mikey knew most of the student body on a nickname basis, and even Raph had his football and wrestling teams. But those guys liked Leo too. Looked up to him, even. Raph loved his big brother, and was glad he had friends and was proud he was so admired, but hell if it wasn’t irritating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They'll get longer. I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is tired and April is a good friend.

Leo slumped in his seat, head on the desk. Raph and Casey had “hung out” the night before, which meant Raph had gotten home at his usual ridiculous time, but he hadn't been ridiculously drunk. Part of Leo was thankful. Part of him was still bitter that not-ridiculously-drunk Raph didn’t pass out as soon as he hit the bed. Not-ridiculously-drunk Raph didn’t even allow his hands to be bandaged without a half-hour debate. Not-ridiculously-drunk Raph was somehow more of a handful than the Raph who wouldn’t remember half the night in the morning. Why couldn’t he have just been his usual nearly incoherent intoxicated self?

Leo groaned. What a horrible thing for him to wish for.

He sensed the hand before it made contact with his shoulder, but he also sensed the person, and knew there was no threat.

“You ok?” April asked quietly, setting her bag down as she sat. He heaved a sigh and turned his face to look at her, not yet willing to separate with the cool surface.

“Yeah.” He closed his eyes again. “Just tired.” He could feel sympathy pulsing from her in gentle waves. April’s aura was always warm, comforting, safe. He could see why Donnie liked her so much. He made a contented sound as she rubbed his back.

“I can take notes for you,” she offered, “if you wanna sleep this hour.” Leo peeked an eye open.

“Would it be wrong of me to accept?” April smiled and shook her head.

“Not even a little. We all need a break sometimes.” Leo nodded and pulled arms laden with Raph’s weights up to pillow his head, dozing off to the sound of the teacher calling for silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I have some more drabbles to share. Please comment and tell me what you think. I write fanfiction in part to improve my other writing so if you have any criticism or advice I would love to hear it. If you have any ideas you want me to play with I would be honored to hear them.


End file.
